kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave (Minions)
Dave is one of Gru's Minions and Optimus Prime's Minions. Appearance Dave is a two-eyed and medium-sized minion with nice combed hair. Personality Dave is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny, but sometimes accident prone. He is skillful at video games like his friend Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Playstation. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. ''Despicable Me''http://despicableme.wikia.com/wiki/Dave?action=edit&section=4 Goodnight Kisses Dave is present when Gru is telling the minions of his next great plan. Before Gru can tell the Minions what they are going to steal, they whip out their weapons, including Dave who arms himself with a rocket launcher, which he then fires into a group of Minions. After scolded by Gru, Dave says "Ditto!" for apology. One of the minions walks over to Dave while Gru is telling him to stop and punches him in the shoulder for payback. Later that night, he asks Gru for goodnight kisses for him and the minions. He is the first one to be kissed by Gru. After he is kissed by Gru he comes back and cut in line. However, Gru recognizes him and asks "Didn't I get you already?". Dave gets hit at the back of the head by a fat minion. ''Despicable Me 2'' Dave, Stuart and Tim are in a cupcake shop in the Paradise Shopping Mall along with Gru who works undercover as the owner of the shop with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Dave has a crush for her. His first introduction with Lucy starts when he show his cupcake, which she kicks into the air and smashes it onto the bench. Directly after Lucy crushed the cupcake, she then grabs Dave and pin him against the bench – ready to hit him. After Lucy learns that Dave works for Gru, she tells Dave he's free to go. Dave starts to walk away, but before that he looks up to Lucy and starts daydreaming about dating her, leaving him air kissing. When Gru and Lucy are having their first mission Dave is waiting by the car outside together with Stuart. Later, he is having an Ice Cream Party with Stuart, Jerry, Carl, and Kevin. Gru interrupts the party and asks Kevin and Jerry to watch the girls, while he asks Dave and Stuart to follow him. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave starts acting right away. Crashes through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice. Before Eduardo can catch them, Dave and Stuart knock him out with the car. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart (who seems to have a crush on her as well, shown when he pushes the accelerator). Dave and Stuart Disguised as Evil Minions After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo has kidnapped Lucy, Gru picks Stuart and Dave – who are at the middle of a video game – to follow him to rescue Lucy. As a disguise, Dave and Stuart are painted purple, in order to fit in with the crowd of mutated Minions. Dave figures out how to communicate with them, though it all ends in him ruining his disguise and Gru's plan for rescuing Lucy. The trio were forced to run for their lives, eventually cornered at one of the estate's turrets. Thankfully, Dr. Nefario, the girls and the un-mutated minions turn up in the airship and fire a PX-41 antidote-laced jelly at the mutated minions, reverting them back to normal. ''Minions''http://despicableme.wikia.com/wiki/Dave?action=edit&section=6 Dave is a minor character in the film Minions. According to the screenplay written by Brian Lynch, while Kevin is away for searching a new boss, the minions play soccer desperately in Minion Ice Cave. Dave suddenly exclaims that he finds a new boss, Yetis, and the minions gather to take a look; Dave quites his tribe down so that the yeti can speak, though it just blows raspberry. Later, when the minions are driven by yetis, they are disoriented. A minion takes out a map but he doesn't know how to read it, so Dave grabs it and announces the direction to go. But suddenly a bear wakes up beneath the snowy land, so the minions begin to run in horror. With the help of the map, Dave becomes the actual leader of his tribe, he leads them to England; though, they at first arrive in Australia, India, and the United States. At the gap between Australia and India, Dave jumps down from the cliff first, but his jacket is stuck by a tree while other minions pile up for making a bridge; when they are in the United States, they even go into a recording of the moon landing scene, indicating that the news is a hoax. At last, the minions arrive Westminster by the subway; Dave and other minions march though the platform excitedly. Dave is seen wearing a British hat. According to the screenplay, the minion that answers the phone of Kevin from Scarlet's Plane is Dave, but it's inconsistent because that minion is one-eyed. ''Despicable Me 3''http://despicableme.wikia.com/wiki/Dave?action=edit&section=7 Dave appears again in the girls' honeymoon party for Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde. He, along with Jerry, dresses in a Hawaii-like costume and they sing 'Tiki Tiki Babeloo' together as amusement for the family. Later, after all the other Minions decide to leave Gru, he and Jerry are "promoted" since they are the only minions that stay with Gru. Due to this, Dave and Jerry come with Gru family to see Dru, where they each befriend a pig and give often making mischief inside Dru's mansion, such as attacking Fritz because a "kick me" sign is posted behind him, or laughing at the statues of Dru's ancestors. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Animated